


Win His Heart

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Harry Is James's Little Brother, Knotting, M/M, No Voldemort, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, alpha Lucius, technically marauders era but like they are older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: The chemistry between Lucius and Harry is painfully obvious. Lucius will admit his attraction to the younger wizard, and though Harry won't admit it out loud yet, he feels it too. The only obstacle standing in their way is Harry's overprotective brother, James. Let's not forget the other three quarters of the Marauders who will eventually cause the two problems. Thankfully Narcissa and Lily will be there to help move things along with the two despite what the outside world, including James, think about their courtship.





	1. The Ball Before Everything Starts

**Author's Note:**

> heya i love omegaverse, i've written so many of them for reader-inserts but this is my first for a pairing!!  
> little details you should know.  
> Harry is 17  
> James and his gang are 19  
> and Lucius is 25 [canonical age difference between him and James]  
> i will edit tags as the story goes along!!  
> also probably ooc lucius because i believe he would be different if voldemort never existed

"I was hoping you would make it tonight," Lucius drawled with a grin, glancing at Harry before looking around the spacious ballroom. 

Harry looked up at the blond and smiled, "It would have been rude of my father to reject the invitation, even if James was less than pleased." Harry laughed under his breath at the memory of his older brother throwing a fit about having to attend the annual Malfoy Yule Ball again, "The place looks beautiful by the way." 

"Thank you, my mother put a lot of thought into the decoration as always," He met the younger's eyes and gave him a thoughtful look, "It truly would have been a shame if your brother won your parents over and thus you couldn't come," Lucius paused, "I assume you heard that my arranged wedding with the youngest Black daughter was called off." 

Harry nodded with a small frown, "I did, and I'm sorry to hear about that," He offered the older male a smile, "Though I'm sure you are coping well with the sudden bachelor status?" He cocked his head impishly at the Malfoy Heir, making the blond grin once again. 

"Of course, I didn't love her as one should love his intended. She was simply a good friend who was in a contract to benefit her and my own family," He swept his eyes over the mingling crowd once more as he spoke, "But, as a beta, she couldn't handle my ruts like we thought as most betas can, and I didn't want to put her through something that she couldn't handle, so all is well now. She's taken an interest to a muggle-born boy," One of Harry's eyebrows rose, "But don't let anyone know I told you that, she'll have my head." 

"My lips are sealed," Harry smiled sweetly, "I'm happy for her, I'll have to go say hi to her later." 

"I'm sure she'd like that." 

A silence wafted over them for a moment, but one that didn't bother either of them. Each other's company kept them both content. 

"I heard you presented over the summer," Lucius started, his sudden question making Harry blush and shift his weight away from the alpha in embarrassment. 

Harry hadn't expected the older alpha to comment on his sudden second sex inheritance. Though Harry reasoned with himself that he could have been obvious, he has been told his scent was rather overwhelming. He knew Lucius was wearing a scent blocker, but Harry could still pick up on hints of his natural scent, and the little bit he did smell was heavenly. 

And the way Lucius's voice rolled over him made him want to melt. He's only met a few alphas since the summer that made him feel that way. Not that he would say or admit any of this out loud of course. 

Harry cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, I did. First male omega in the Potter lineage in more than a century," He smiled, "It's been tough, but I manage. I am no longer at Hogwarts because of it, you know because there aren't any safe omega scent blockers out, as I am sure you have heard, though I am quite enjoying my private tutors." 

Lucius feigned ignorance, "Really? So Hogwarts still has that rule about Omegas?" Harry nodded with a sigh, "How unfortunate." 

"But," Harry avoided his eye, "I can understand it with the attention I've been getting lately, some people don't know how to keep their hands to themselves." 

At the underlying meaning of Harry's words, Lucius had to suppress a growl of anger. Who would dare think they had the right to lay their hands on Harry?

"Have your parents not looked into a marriage contract for you to help with that?" Lucius asked. 

With a shake of his head, Harry replied, "No, I wish they were. Every time I've asked about it, they said because I am an omega things are a little different. An interested alpha has to make their interest known to them first, not my parents to an alpha, so I guess I just have to wait for a desperate enough alpha to ask my parents for a courtship." 

"Don't say such things," Lucius chided, "You are plenty desirable, I am completely surprised you haven't received any requests yet," Harry blushed at his compliment that made Lucius smirk, "Though can't your parents put out the word that their beautiful young omega son is looking for a mate?" 

Harry's blush intensified and Lucius told himself that red was a lovely color on him, "May I have this dance?" Lucius asked, suddenly changing the subject as the last song ended and a new one begun. 

"U-Uh," Harry glanced past Lucius to see his dear older brother glaring at the blonde, and Harry smiled, "Of course, but no stray hands." 

Lucius chuckled and tucked Harry's hand into his elbow to escort him through the swaying bodies of the other dancers, "I am too much of a gentleman to do such a thing." 

Harry surpassed the urge to smile ear to ear at his fuming overprotective brother who practically had steam escaping his ears as soon as he saw Lucius place his hand on Harry's hip to lead him to the sway of the song. 

Ever since Harry presented after he turned seventeen at the end of July, James was no longer the normal and somewhat aloof older brother. He was now the older brother that threatened any alpha who even dared to _look_ at Harry. Even though he was nineteen and engaged to Lily Evans, he was still adamant about being Harry's chaperon wherever he went.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head to focus on the blond who gracefully swept him around the dance floor. He really appreciated the fact Lucius was a good dancer and a good enough one to easily lead Harry with his lacking skills. 

"Sorry if I am a horrible dancer," Harry murmured modestly, "Thankfully you are a wonderful one to mask my stumbling feet." 

"Nonsense, you are more graceful than anyone in the room," Lucius smiled, "And the most striking in the room as well." 

Another blush and a brief stumble to Harry's stride surfaced, "Now you're just flattering me." 

"I'm complimenting you on the beauty that shines from within, that is all," The blond spun the dark-haired omega, making his gold-trimmed black robes flare out around him. 

Harry laughed at the movement, feeling rather free and for a split moment, he really loved the way Lucius's hands felt on him. 

Lucius smiled fondly at the young man in his arms, there was an innocent and pure aura that Harry held that simply attracted Lucius. No, not in a sadistic way that he wanted to taint him, even if a small part of him did, he was attracted to it because it was Harry. 

His wild midnight hair and matching dark skin that made his vivid green eyes stand out beautifully, he was pure a white cloud of happiness that was contagious. He was simply drawn to Harry for more than just his unique looks, but because of who he was. 

"You look lovely tonight," Harry said suddenly as the song slowed down to its end, "Black really does suit you with how it contrasts your hair and eyes. It makes you look like a mysterious prince," He giggled. 

Lucius smiled at the compliment, surprised the boy wasn't blushing as he did, but the assumed he was better at giving compliments rather than receiving them. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so, as you were the only person I was trying to impress," Now the boy blushed, "You look as stunning as ever, but I already said that didn't I?" Lucius smirked and led Harry away from the other dancing couples to where he spotted the boy's older brother staring him down, "Good evening James, I hope you're enjoying yourself, where's your lovely fiancé?" 

Harry smiled at his brother, but it faltered when James glared at him, "Lily is using the restroom, and we are enjoying ourselves enough, thank you." 

"I'm glad to hear that." 

"But I started having a really horrible time as soon as you walked up to my baby brother," James spat, straightening his back in a defensive gesture. 

Lucius wanted to smile at Harry's soft protest of 'I'm no longer a baby' but kept his face level and somewhat blank, "But I must greet all my guests and make sure they are all enjoying themselves. My mother didn't go through all this work just to have it waste away to unhappy guests." 

"Leave Harry alone is what I am trying to say," James said with a sneer making Harry gasp, "And don't touch him." Even at the hard tone of his words, Lucius had yet to release Harry's arm from his grasp. 

"Stop that James!" Harry protested, "Lucius was being a perfect gentleman to me, much better than the way you let Sirius treat me," Now that made James crack a little, "I rather like Lucius's company anyways, plus he is an excellent dancer and managed to not make me look like a fool." 

Just then, Lily walked up and Lucius smiled again, "Good evening Miss. Evans, I hope you are enjoying the ball, this is the first of the Malfoy Balls you've attended, am I correct?" 

Lily smiled and nodded, "Yes, James invited me to be his plus-one last year and the year before, but I had conflicts each time. First for school, and last year the day of your ball was the day I met with the publishers before my book came out. But now I will make sure to schedule myself around your family's events. The place is beautiful and I don't think I've had this much fun in a while." 

"That is wonderful to hear," Lucius smiled in return, "How has your book been doing? I've read it and it is much better than the rubbish that predates yours." 

"Thank you, the sales are still on the rise," Lily beamed, "Beauxbatons has even asked if they could include in for their six and seventh year reading requirements and charms curriculum." 

"I am happy to hear you and your book are being successful," Lucius said and noticed the presence of the red-head seemed to keep James in check. He knew who the real alpha was in their relationship was.

"I heard about you and Narcissa, I am sorry about that," She said sincerely, "Have you found any other romantic interest?" 

"It's quite alright, we didn't break our engagement on bad terms, we are still good friends," The blond alpha explained, "But I have found a new interest," James shot him a glare, "but have yet to pursue it." 

"Well, I am glad you have sort-of found someone new," Lily turned to Harry and gave him a knowing smile that Lucius didn't catch, and Harry bristled and flushed pink, "And what about you Harry? Haven't seen much of you tonight, but I did catch the beginning of your dance; and I must say, I think you have finally found someone who can control your complete lack of dance skill. The two of you have a chemistry that is evident from your dance." 

"That's not very nice, Lily," Harry said childishly, but smiled all the same, "All the credit really does go to Lucius though, I didn't step on his toes once!" He laughed and choosing to ignore her last statement. 

"Harry doesn't give himself enough credit," Lucius started, "Besides, it was him who made all the heads turn," Lucius caught Narcissa's eye and the hand she waved at him, "Thank you for the dance Harry, before you and your family leave I would love to be your last dance as well." Lucius placed a chaste kiss on the back of Harry's hand before he said goodbye to the three and heading to where Narcissa was. 

"He's less arrogant than I remember," Lily said thoughtfully after he was out of earshot. 

Harry laughed at her words and nodded, "I agree, but he was always kind to me, but I saw the way he was before. I think it has to do with the fact he no longer has to worry about his arranged marriage." 

"I think you're right Harry," Lily agreed, and before James could cut in, she grabbed her fiancé's arm, "I want to dance." 

The red-head flashed Harry a smile before pulling James away before he could protest. 

Harry beamed, he always loved the way Lily handled her brother, she was the only one he would bend to. He watched his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law dance for a while until he met up with his parents who were talking to the other heads of some pureblood family that Harry knew he has met but doesn't remember their names. He was the second son, he didn't have to worry about such things. 

\-- 

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to court the youngest Potter?" Narcissa grinned when Lucius approached her, "And don't deny it Lucius." 

Lucius couldn't hide the smile that surfaced on his face, "You notice every little thing, don't you?" She smiled in return and nodded, "If I can't deny anything, then yes, I really wish to court him," Lucius admitted in a low voice that only she could hear, "I've never smelled anyone before that has made me feel the way I do right now. He's intoxicating."

The youngest Black sister grinned at her former partner, "Why haven't you started to pursue him?" 

"Because I want to do this right," Lucius started, "I want to make sure Harry is interested in me before I go to his parents. I'm nearly ten years older than him, and James absolutely detests me, so I need to get on not only his good side, but his brother's as well." 

"I guess that is why you are being so kind to James's muggle-born fiancé?" Narcissa asked, "That was quite the sight to see, you being rather cordial with Lily Evans."

"Of course, I have to win James' favor and I will admit that Lily Evans is a remarkable witch and will go far with her book and whatever else she decides to do." Lucius said matter-of-factly that stunned Narcissa into silence, "I'm serious, about Harry and what I said about Lily." 

"I...I know, I just didn't expect to hear those words come from your mouth," The shorter blonde smiled, "I think Harry is doing good things to you, I wish you all the luck in winning his heart."

Lucius was slightly stunned by her words but didn't let it show on his face, "Thank you, it will be easy to win Harry, but his family is another matter." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Harry already agreed to let me be his last dance tonight, and before he leaves I'm going to invite him, and his family to dinner after the new year. If I am going to ask his parents for a courtship, I have to show them I am able to take care of him." Lucius replied easily, having already formed the plan in his head as soon as Harry's parents accepted the invitation to the ball. 

"That sounds lovely, I am glad you are putting effort into this, Harry deserves it." Though Narcissa has only talked to the dark-haired omega a few times, she already knew they were on friendly terms, and she always felt like doting on the younger boy, "Anyways, I am going to find Bella, have fun with the little Potter." With a grin, Narcissa left to find her sister.

Lucius drew his eyes to the crowd of mingling guests, making sure everyone seemed like they were enjoying themselves for the most part. And Lucius's eyes seemed to always wander back to a certain wizard who was talking animatedly to Lily about something. The witch seemed highly amused by whatever was leaving the boy's mouth. At the image, a fond smile took over his face. He wished for the day Harry would talk to him like that. 

Nearly an hour and a half later, Lucius watched Harry shyly approach him. 

"Mother said she was getting tired so," The shorter wizard rubbed his arm and looked around as he spoke, "So, would you like to dance once more before I leave?" 

Lucius grinned and answered his question, that he would always say yes, by grabbing the boy's hand and led him to the dance floor. They fell into the step of the other dancers quite easily. 

"May I ask you a personal question?" Harry asked suddenly, letting Lucius take full control and lead to their dancing just as they did before. 

"Of course, ask away." 

"You told Lily you already had another romantic interest..." Harry trailed off and bit his lip, "I was wondering who it was because you know... uh, just because." 

Lucius chuckled at the obvious nerves Harry showed at asking the question, "How about I answer your question with another one," Harry cocked his head to the side again in curiosity, "I would like to invite you and your family to dinner sometime after the new year, and yes that does include Miss Evans. You pick the date and owl me and I shall work my schedule around it." 

Harry's face erupted in a blush, "Alright, but what does that mean?" 

Harry's obliviousness was endearing to Lucius, but he knew most of it came from how young and naive he still was, "It means, dear Harry, to put it simply, you are my new romantic interest," Harry only seemed to blush harder at the news, "And am inviting your family over to try to warm up to them before I ask them to court you." 

Lucius was worried at the silence Harry gave him after he explained and held his breath as Harry started to speak, "You're-You're really going to go through all that, for me?" 

Lucius gave Harry a warm smile, "Why wouldn't I? My interest in you is genuine. You are charming, beautiful, and everything I am attracted to in a mate. I am willing to do anything to for you, to win your heart. I want to do this right, unlike my arranged marriage before when neither party had a choice, but here, we both have a choice. You have the right to say no if your parents agree to the courtship, or if we are already courting and you no longer want to bond you can stop the whole thing." 

"Then I wish the same things for you too," Harry was still blushing as he spoke quickly, "If we do start a courtship and you no longer wish to continue, you can say no too, alright? I don't want it to be like I am the only one with a choice here if that is alright with you." 

"If you wish it, it shall be." The song finished just as Lucius replied, "I will walk you and your family out. Promise to owl with a date?" He asked as he guided Harry towards his family. 

"I will, no worries." Harry smiled even as his brother still had a sour look on his face. 

Lucius bid his goodbye to the Potter family at the door, wishing them all well, and as confident as ever with the looks the other Potters gave him as he left Harry with a chaste kiss on the back of his hand. 

Lily and his mother instantly dived into questions as soon as they left the manor, not even waiting for the doors to shut behind him. 

Though Harry knew what to say to his parents and Lily and James, he was really at a lost for words of how to get James to accept the possibility of Lucius courting his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 02/28/18


	2. The Official Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo just so you know this will be all fluff, like nothing severely bad will happen in this fic
> 
> a/n: in my head, proper omega scent blockers aren't invented or safe enough until the later 80s/early 90s so

so hard not to press his nose against Lucius in order to breath in the male and get his fix of the scent but refrained. It was difficult, to say the least. 

Lucius chuckled, clearly aware of the effect he was having on Harry, and very much enjoying the fact that Harry liked his scent. If only Harry knew how much he drove Lucius crazy with every little thing he did. 

"Thank you all for coming, I was thinking about tea in the parlor while dinner was being prepared," Lucius said as he led the Potters through the foyer of his home, "Is that alright with you all?" 

"Of course Lucius," Euphemia said with a smile, "Thank you for inviting us over, Harry has been talking non-stop about you since the Yule Ball." 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the boy standing next to him who blushed brightly at his mother's words. It was cute how embarrassed he was for being excited to see Lucius again, and of course, that fueled the blond's confidence and ego.

Once everyone was seated, and Lucius had served them all tea, it was Fleamont who spoke first. 

"So Lucius," It was strange hearing the carefree Potter head so serious, "I believe I am well aware of what is going on here, and I would rather get it out in the open than spoil my dinner if things go south." He flashed his eldest son a look that made Lily hide a smile behind her hand knowing fully what was meant by it. 

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Lucius said formally. 

"Lucius, dear," Euphemia said with a smile, "Your attraction and... interest in our son is quite obvious, and we know that is why you invited us here." Her smile grew as she saw how embarrassed Harry was getting at hearing it aloud. 

"Well," He laughed a little, "I guess it makes things a little easier since it won't be out of the blue asking to court Harry." 

"Yes, we have prepared ourselves for the fact," Fleamont said, "But, Harry," The said boy looked up, "Lucius isn't the only one who has asked to court you." 

Harry's mouth dropped open, "What? Are you serious? Why haven't you told me?" He tried to keep his voice level to mask his surprise, as well as some anger for the fact being kept from him, "Whoever it is, since you haven't told me, I assume they are insignificant?" 

"No, not at all, but you haven't been told because we know how you feel about the individual," Harry's mother said slowly, and instantly he knew exactly who it was. 

"I do not accept Sirius Black's proposition for a courtship," Harry said fiercely, startling both Lucius and James. 

The older witch and wizard nodded with a smile, "I know, and we will decline him on your behalf," Fleamont's eyes flickered to Lucius, "But, Lucius can ask you himself, rather than go through us and we will be happy and support your decision no matter what." 

Harry looked over at the blond sitting beside him on the love seat and bit his lip not expecting everything to play out so quickly. 

Lucius smiled and laughed a little, "This has certainly been a quick series of events, I'm not prepared for once. Harry, if you will excuse me for one moment," Harry nodded and watched as Lucius quickly left the parlor. 

"You're just going to let Lucius ask to court Harry, and yet completely ignore Sirius's request to?" James fumed. 

The look Euphemia gave James was scary, "I love Sirius with all my heart, he is your best friend, but I know how he is with Harry, and I know how much Harry dislikes it. Have you ever thought of what Harry wanted over your loyalty to Sirius? Regulus has been more of a gentleman towards Harry since he presented than his brother and he is a freshly presented alpha himself, he should be the one having a hard time controlling himself, not Sirius." 

"Sirius," Harry started, interrupting his Mother and James, "Sirius was very kind and gentle with me when I was younger, but everything changed when I presented. I know everyone has told me my scent is overwhelming, but an older alpha like him should not be reduced to adolescent ways when he is around me. I could handle the flirting since he has always been a flirt, but not when he started touching me," He looked up from his hands to James, "Lucius doesn't act that way with him, even if the ball was the second time I have seen him since I presented this summer. And-And I like the way Lucius looks at me, like I'm special, not like I'm a slab of meat the way Sirius does. I adore Sirius, that will never change, but he will always just be my brother's best friend, nothing more." He straightened his back as Lucius walked in, trying to look like he didn't hear anything just said, "This is my decision James, I am an adult now." 

"Harry," Lucius said softly, "Would you like to go for a short walk? Dinner should be ready soon, so I don't wish to keep your family waiting much longer." 

Harry looked to his parents, even though he was an adult, he was a young unmated omega and thus he needed permission before going off with an alpha, "May I?" 

"Of course," Euphemia stated kindly. 

Harry nodded and took Lucius's outstretched hand. 

There were no words exchanged as Lucius led him away from the parlor and out into the garden. Lucius cast a warming charm on the two of them before heading out in the snow. 

Lucius stopped them under a gazebo, reaching inside of his robes to pull out a black box. 

"As much as I would have liked to stick to tradition," Lucius started, turning to face Harry, "I like the fact things are moving forward quickly." He opened the box and showed the contents to Harry, "This is the Malfoy family engagement ring. Harry, it would be more than an honor to court you, and if you accept, I would love for you to wear this." 

Harry felt himself heating up as Lucius finally asked the golden question. 

The ring was silver, of course, and had the Malfoy crest engraved on it with accented emeralds and diamonds. It was beautifully simple and Harry loved it. 

"I would love to court you, Lucius," Harry said, looking up at the blond with a wide smile. 

Lucius returned the smile and quickly took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Harry's left ring finger, it was charmed to fit the finger of whoever wore it and thus fit Harry perfectly. He did have slender fingers like his mother and Narcissa did since they were the last ones who worn it before Harry. 

"It's beautiful Lucius," Harry said as he let Lucius lead him back to where his family was being led to the dinning room, "I'm really happy." 

"I am as well, even though I hoped you would say yes, there was a small little bit inside me that doubted someone as beautiful as you would ever say yes to someone like me," Lucius said, joy evident in his voice that warmed Harry's heart at the compliment, "I have been told I am a bit arrogant, and I agree at sometimes, but I thought I may have given you a horrible first impression." 

"You think too little of yourself, and I believe you have proven yourself from your old ways with how you have treated me as well as Lily. She means a lot to me, and knowing a pureblood as yourself being so kind and supportive of her makes me really happy. And you are very handsome as well and are always turning heads when you walk into the room. Plus, you are so much more refined and elegant than I am, even though I am a pureblood as well and thought to be such all the time. James at times is more dignified than me." Harry said, smiling when he entered the dining room as spotted where his family were seated. 

The chair to the right of the head chair was empty, presumably for Harry. 

"I love that about you though," Lucius smiled, "You are a very humble person, and the fact you are a little out there with your messy hair that fits you and clumsy tendencies, it makes you very charming." Lucius pulled out the chair for Harry and pushed him in before taking the head chair at the table, "I am so very sorry my father couldn't make it tonight, he had business in France that he couldn't get out of." 

"That's quite alright, that merely gives us an excuse to have dinner together again another time," Euphemia said with a smile before she started a conversation with Lucius's mother. 

Lucius's mother was a small woman, but the way she held herself made her appear much more powerful than her short 5-foot 2-inch stature. He also didn't miss the look she shot her son when she spotted the engagement ring on Harry's finger. He simply gave a short nod, an almost non-existent smile gracing his features. 

The Potter heir was being overly quiet, the reason being, he was thinking about what Harry said. Had he really not considered what Harry wanted when he purposely turned a blind eye to Sirius's stray hands in hope that Harry was interested in his best friend? 

"James," Lily said softly, placing a hand over her intended's, "You know Harry will be fine with Lucius, have you see the way they look at each other? You shouldn't have any fear that he is going to be mistreated by Lucius, look at them now even." 

Harry was chatting with Lucius about something along the lines of Lucius's work in the ministry. James watched his brother and his now fiancé, and of course Lily was right. 

They looked already in love, and it was hard for James to watch because he truly hasn't seen Harry this happy in a long while. Why was he so blind before?

"I know, I just... I didn't know Harry felt that way about everything. It's a lot to take in," He admitted. 

Lily smiled and nodded, "Good. I understand this will take some time for you to accept, but keep an open mind about Lucius for Harry. At least tolerate him during their courting, he will need your support as his older brother." 

"When did you wish to have an engagement party?" It was Lucius's mother who spoke up loud enough to gave everyone's attention, "I know Narcissa and Lucius had a completely traditional courtship, but Harry and Lucius don't need to have one if they don't wish for it." 

"James and Lily went a more mixed route with traditional and modern elements to their courtship," Euphemia explained, "I am fine with whatever they choose, but I do wish for them to get have a traditional bonding ceremony after James and Lily." 

"When are they getting bonded?" 

"The thirty-first of May, it will be a summer ceremony," James answered in place of his mother. 

Lucius exchanged a look with Harry, who looked a little nervous, "What do you wish, Harry?" 

Slowly, a blush started surfacing to Harry's face, "W-Well, I think I would prefer to have a traditional courtship, b-but my heat cycle hasn't evened out yet, so it will be unpredictable for a while, and I don't wish to complicate things." 

"That is completely understandable," Harry smiled at Mrs. Malfoy's kind voice, realizing where Lucius got his looks from, "I would be fine with the traditional style of courtship, with an acceptation to how you wish to deal with your heats, whether that be on your own or with Lucius. That is a step in the courtship, only this time it will be much sooner than it normally would." The woman hid a giggle, as well as Euphemia, behind her hand at Harry's flustered expression at the mere thought of sharing his heat with someone else. 

"Does that sound alright to you?" Lucius asked, squeezing Harry's hand on the table, "The fine details can be talked over later, and if you wish to think this over for a few days, I will understand." 

"No, I am fine with the exception way, I-I just- didn't expect to have this conversation of my heat over dinner," Harry said with sheepish ring of his hands. 

"I can see what Lucius sees in you, Harry, you are quite adorably charming," Mrs. Malfoy said, earning another blush, "You'll be good for him." 

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said with a smile. 

"Please sweetheart we are going to be family," The Malfoy matriarch said with a red-lipped smile, "Call me Carina." 

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, easier topics of the courtship talked about, such as the first official step for the courtship, which would be the engagement party and what not. Also, it was said that in the coming weeks, Lucius would owl Harry a date when he would be able to formally meet his father. This needed to be done before the party of course. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as Lucius led him to the doors as his family left for the night, thanking Mrs. Malfoy, or rather Carina as she insisted, for having them before they made their leave of course. 

Harry waved his family along as they stepped into the foyer as his parents and James and Lily left through the front doors of the manor. 

"Yes, of course, what did you want to ask?" Lucius asked, still clasping Harry's hand. 

"U-Uh, why aren't you wearing a scent blocker?" He asked shyly. 

Lucius chuckled at the question, finding it very sweet, "When I expect to have a casual day in my own home, I usually never wear a scent blocker," He started, "But, I was also looking forward to your reaction to my scent. I had to control myself at the party when I first smelled you entirely, so I wished to know if I would have the same effect on you." 

Harry blushed at his admission, never really knowing he had that effect on him, "We-Well, you expected right... you smell really _really_ good," The younger wizard admitted. 

"So do you," Lucius said, drawing Harry's hand that was still clasped in his to place a kiss on his knuckles, "You smell absolutely delectable." 

"Th-Thank you," Harry cursed himself for stuttering so much, "Can I kiss you good night?" 

Lucius grinned at the question, and instead of answering with words, he bent down to seal his lips against Harry's fuller ones. 

Harry barely bit back a moan when Lucius kissed him. His scent was so much stronger when their skin was pressed together, and his knees buckled. 

Lucius held onto the omega tightly as he ravished Harry's mouth, wanting so badly to do more than kiss the boy. Though it was completely in tradition that it would have been alright for Lucius to scent Harry after he accepted his proposal, he would only do that at Harry's request. Plus, with Lucius being larger than Harry and practically enveloped Harry in his arms, he would defiantly leave an imprint of his scent of Harry. 

When they separated, Harry looked like they had done much more than kissing. His eyes were blown wide with desire, and flushed a pretty red that was very enticing for Lucius to look at. It also filled him with pride that he was the one that made Harry looked so gone like this. 

"I'll try to stop by sometime next week," Lucius said, "I would also love to help you finish your studies if that is alright with you. I'm known to be excellent in defense and potions if you need the extra help." 

Harry groaned as the mere mention of his schooling and nodded, "Merlin knows I need help in potions, I'm bloody awful at the subject." 

"Then I'll help you. Potions is an important subject to learn," Lucius stated very professionally. 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "You sound like my tutor, he always goes on and on when I mess up a potion just like that. But I am sure I'd have better results with you as my tutor, you're nice to look at." Harry grinned. 

Lucius grinned in return and placed one last kiss on Harry's lips before he led him out of the manor and past the wards where they could apparate. Lily and James were still there waiting for Harry. 

With a last goodbye, Lucius watched the three vanish with a loud crack of their departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 03/01/18


	3. The Next Stage

With James and Lily as his escort, two and a half weeks later, Harry met with Lucius and his father to formally meet the elder Malfoy. Even though Lucius was considered the head of the family now, it wouldn't be official until their marriage and bonding. Lucius had complained to Harry was a ridiculous rule it was. He had to have a wife, or husband, in order to fully take the title as the head of his family. 

It surprised Lucius how much his father liked Harry. He had watched him with Narcissa, and the man was strictly professional with the woman, but with Harry... he was different. 

He avidly engaged in conversation with the younger male, smiling at him even! Lucius didn't know what to think. Of course, he was a little worried, his grandfather had a bad habit of stealing young boys away and he didn't know if his father had the same bad habits. 

"When is the engagement party supposed to take place?" Abraxas asked, taking a sip of his tea, changing the conversation topic from Quidditch, a topic that despite the situation James engaged in, to the more pressing matters of Lucius and Harry's bonding. 

"My mother said it is set for St. Valentine's day actually, which is two weeks from now," Harry gave a small smile, "And it's supposed to take place here at the Manor." 

Abraxas nodded, "I'll make sure to be there, who all is to be there?" 

"Lucius said he was inviting a few friends and colleagues from the ministry, uh, my mother said I was allowed to invite a few old friends from Hogwarts, so besides the others my mother and Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know who else," Harry replied. 

"Would you be offended, Harry, if I invited a few people? I would be more than happy to show off my son's intended, as you are quite the catch," He sent Lucius a rare smile that once again shocked the younger blonde, "And I can see how much the two of you care for one another, it's a refreshing sight." 

"Of course not," Harry said with a blush, "The more the merrier, that's what they say, right? The Blacks have been invited, both Narcissa and her siblings and parents, as well as Regulus and Sirius with their parents." 

"Really? How lovely. You were in the same year as Regulus, is that correct?" Abraxas asked, looking from James to Harry. 

James' attention was peaked at the mention of the Black's. 

With a nod, Harry replied, "He was, we shared a few classes as well. He used to help me with potions since I'm rubbish at potions." 

"That's not true," Lucius chided, "I helped you with your potions essay last week and you seemed perfectly adequate with practical stuff." 

"But when I get down to the actual potion-making, I stink." Harry pointed out with a grin. 

Lucius hummed and nodded, "I suppose that is true." 

"It will be nice to have someone as lively as you around the house," Abraxas said with a grin, "I'm sure you have a curfew to get home?" He asked as he stood, "It was wonderful meeting you Harry, as you as well James and Lily. I am again so sorry for not being able to make it to dinner earlier this month." He shook each of their hands as they followed suit and stood as well. 

"I'm sure I can trust you Lucius to see out our guests?" With a nod from Lucius, the elder Malfoy took his leave. 

"We'll be outside," Lily said with a bright smile, her eyes dashing to Lucius' as they made it to the front doors of the manor, "But if you aren't out in the minutes we will be back for blood." 

Harry blushed but laughed nonetheless at the threat sent towards Lucius, "Yes Lily, of course." 

When the door shut behind Harry turned to see Lucius not standing beside him, but down on one knee, holding a tiny black box. 

"I know this display is a little cliche, and obviously unneeded because you have already accepted my proposal, but Lily said you would appreciate the simple gesture I am trying to convey," Lucius started, only to pause to take in Harry's reaction. 

Harry gasped and covered his mouth in shock once he realized the symbolism of what was happening. Lily obviously knew him well enough to the fact Harry was filled with joy and happiness that Lucius would put so much into something just for him. 

Lucius opened the box to show Harry the contents. Inside was a small silver chain with the Potter family crest as the pendant, "I know I already gave you the Malfoy family engagement ring when I asked to court you," He started, "But you deserve so much more than one courtship gift. I hope you don't think it's too feminine to gift you a necklace, but this is one with special properties. Its charm was forged with old magic, the kind you would find within the wards of a home but on a much smaller scale. I have a matching one with the Malfoy crest, they are made to be connected, so if either one of us is in any kind of danger, the pendant will heat up considerably."

"Lucius," Harry whispered, slowly reaching his hand out towards the necklace, "It's so beautiful and thoughtful, there is no way I would bring justice to wearing such a thing." 

"Now that is rubbish," Lucius said with a grin, taking the dainty chain from the box, "Your eyes shine brighter than these stones, you put this to shame." 

Harry blushed and couldn't help the silly smile that rose to his face at the compliment, "I-If you really think so," He smiled brightly at Lucius, "I love it." 

Without another word, Lucius stood to slip the silver chain around Harry's neck, the piece seemed to have been made for Harry, "There. Now you have something else that shows others that you're mine." 

The younger wizard flushed again, but kept his eyes down on the Potter crest, "Now I just need to give you something to show that _you're_ mine too." He grinned cheekily at the Malfoy, "Can... Can you scent me? I know you were waiting for me to ask and I think I'm ready for it." 

Lucius growled in pleasure at the fact his intended wanted something more than a material thing to show Lucius's possession of him. 

"I would be more than happy to do that," He grinned, dipping down to pull Harry into a kiss. 

Harry immediately submitted in the kiss, letting Lucius take what he wanted from him but still actively participated in the intoxicating kiss. 

As soon as Lucius let his scent go, one of his hands stimulating the scent gland on Harry's outer neck, and rubbed his own scent gland on his inner wrist into Harry, and almost instantly, the omega's knees buckled. 

Lucius kept a tight hold on Harry as his omega instincts made him want to crumble in submission to his alpha. Lucius would never tell him that he really loved the fact he had this effect on Harry. He just wondered how the boy would be when they shared Harry's heat. 

The blond removed his lips from Harry's, only to trail them down his jaw and to his neck, mouthing at the scent gland that was at the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder. 

A shudder and moan ripped through Harry at the feeling, "Lucius-" He whined, "You have to st-stop or else." 

"Or else what?" His deep voice rumbled, making another shuddered gasp leave Harry. 

"O-Or else- that's it." 

Suddenly, Lucius moaned too and tightened his hold on Harry. 

"H-Harry," He groaned, taking in a deep inhale of his omega's scent, "Something's changed." 

The raven-haired wizard couldn't form words. He was too focused on the body pressed against his, and the foreign sensation that was pooling inside of his abdomen. 

Everything was becoming too much like he was experiencing sensory overload, and everything was becoming hot.

James and Lily burst in the door, knowing fully what was happened even from outside the door. 

"What did you do?!" James demanded, his voice was barely below screeching. 

"Lucius-" Harry moaned, grabbing his alpha. 

"I was just scenting him!" Lucius replied honestly, "He asked me to, and-and something changed." 

James knew Lucius was telling the truth and he hated it. 

"You sent him into a false heat," Lily explained, knowing fully what happen, seeing it happened to her when she and James first started courting, "It also means you two are very compatible if you were able to send him into one with just your scent- especially since he is in such an unpredictable stage after he has presented." 

Lucius was painfully aware of the hardness forming in his pants, seeing as Harry was trying his hardest to get as much skin to skin contact with him, not to mention Harry's scent that was driving him wild inside. It was warm and needy, and so _Harry_ \- it was more than intoxicating. 

"Have you both agreed to share his heats?" Lily asked, keeping her distance with the two of them, as Lucius' instincts would probably see her as a threat if she tried to console her brother-in-law.

"We have." 

"Lily, you can't be suggesting what I think you are?!" Now James truly shrieked. 

"I will also assume you have a room here that has scent-blocking spells and charms on it, you should probably take him there, now. We will inform his parents, and yours as well." Lily stated, giving James a hard look as he was still freaking out over the fact his little brother was about to share his first heat with Lucius. 

"Thank you," Lucius breathed out, he sent James one last look before he picked Harry up bridal style and headed off to his room.

His mind was still reeling with what was happening. He just couldn't quite believe it at all. His precious little omega that blushed at any sweet words sent his way was soon going to want nothing more than a cock in his arse. 

Lucius wasn't sure if he was scared or nervous, it was almost too much to take in. 

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 03/01/18


	4. Heat

"Lucius," Harry gasped out, "Why-Why is this happening?" 

Lucius could barely contain himself for the first time in his life. His intended in his arms was giving off the most amazing scent he's ever had the privilege to smell before, and he needed to act as a gentleman during their first time together. 

Harry's mind was still reeling with what Lily said. Could he and Lucius be that compatible with each other? That would be amazing, it would mean Lucius didn't have to feel embarrassed at all those adolescent feelings he has been feeling since he expressed interest in Harry.

But, the thing was still confusing Harry was the fact this didn't feel like a normal heat. There were no pre-heat cramps, there were no cold flashes, hot flashes, it was all _heat_. His hair was sticking to his skin and his robes, as they were suddenly so unbearably warm and suffocating. 

And there was the fact that Lucius seemed to be his only focus. His smell, better than before, and the way he was holding him and his breath on his face, everything was so hypersensitive. There were so many things that set him off. 

Harry gasped and let out a strangled version of Lucius's name as he felt the pooling slick start to drip from his arse. 

"This was something that was simply meant to be," Lucius said slowly, trying to contain himself as a new wave of Harry's scent washed over him as he started producing slick. 

Harry giggled to himself as a thought breached his heat-hazed mind, "Fate must want us to p-produce pups." 

Lucius grinned, his instincts soaring at the mere thought of having offspring with Harry. As much as the picture of Harry carrying his pups was enticing, he couldn't do that to Harry. They haven't talked properly about children, Harry was still so young and while Lucius was ready, he would only be ready when Harry was completely ready. 

Once they were at Lucius's room, he practically kicked open the double doors before shutting and locking the doors behind him. He set Harry down on the bed before throwing open one of the nightstand drawers, he was surprised it didn't break under the force. 

"Lucius-" Harry moaned stripping himself of his robes and shoes, now quickly working on his shirt. 

Once the blonde found what he was looking for, he pulled the stopper on the potion vial and tipped the contents back before he moved back towards the bed, his clothes being cast aside before he crawled over Harry's withering form. Harry was already wiggling out of his pants. 

"Merlin you're beautiful," Lucius groaned as he latched his lips to Harry's, loving the way his lips molded perfectly to his. He was perfect. 

Harry kissed him back with just as much passion as Lucius did, though a bit uncoordinated and inexperienced, Lucius still found it to be one of the best kisses he's ever shared in his life.

"Lucius-" Harry repeated, his head falling back against the pillows and looked up at his alpha with lidded eyes, " _Need you,_ please." He sobbed and spread his legs obscenely to accommodate Lucius more easily, but the movement gave Lucius the perfect view of Harry's positively leaking arse. 

Lucius groaned aloud at the sight before him.

Sure, as soon as he considered Harry for a partner he always imagined what he would look like spread out for him, but actually having Harry beneath him begging for his knot was something else entirely. He was beyond the word beautiful. He was stunning and captivating and delectable, and _all his_.

Just to be safe, Lucius _accioed_ a jar of lubricant. He knew Harry was probably wet enough for him, but you could never be too safe with your omega's first time. 

The blond quickly slicked two of his fingers before he eased one in before deeming him already loose enough for a second. 

Harry keened at the feeling of Lucius working him open, his body readily producing more slick to help with the stretch. He didn't know how big Lucius was, but he vaguely registered through his haze the thought of how sweet and caring he was being with him. 

Lucius carefully added a third and quickly a fourth finger only after he was comply sure he could handle it, but with each added finger, Harry's body easily gave way for the intrusion. Maybe Harry was specifically made of him, and he for Harry. 

Harry gave a frustrating sob at the fact Lucius was practically getting ready to fist him rather than give him the knot his omega needs where calling out to him for. 

" _Fuck!_ " Harry yelled, not giving Lucius the time to react to his innocent little lion cursing so suddenly, "Be gentle later-" He hissed, "Just fuck me already Lucius." His voice losing it's sudden bite as quickly as it came.

Lucius nodded and grinned at the change Harry's heat brought to him, he certainly wasn't the meek little omega he knew from the ball. 

"Of course, anything for you Harry," He grinned and used the excess slick and lube that pooled on his hand to slick up his length before lining himself up. 

Harry whined as he felt the blunt tip of his alpha's prick and threw his head back as it breached his entrance. He gasped and shut his eyes tightly at the wonderful feeling of _finally_ being filled. 

This was what he needed. His instincts sang at the feeling, knowing his alpha would make him feel good to make the pain go away. 

Lucius braced himself by gripping Harry's thighs as he slowly pushed inside the smaller wizard. He was lost in the feeling of how good Harry felt sucking him in. The way he was so warm and tight around him was almost too much and not enough at the same time. 

Once he was fully sheathed inside Harry, he stilled just to gaze down at his beautiful lover. 

His tan complexion was flushed an arousing shade of red from his ears down his chest. He thought absently that he didn't think red wasn't as horrible if it was the specific shade Harry was sporting. His small, as most male omega's were, prick was hard against his stomach and leaked precum that smeared with every shudder Harry made. Harry's nipples were puffy and looked like they were just simply tempting Lucius to abuse. 

And that's just what he did. 

Lucius set a pace that satisfied Harry for the meantime but slow enough to slightly draw out their fated knotting and bent down to take one of his pert nipples in his mouth. 

Harry cried in ecstasy as he Lucius wrapped his lips around him, all the sensations he was feeling were sending him sky high in all the right ways.

The dark-haired wizard arched his back as Lucius brushed against his prostate, a broken version of Lucius's name flitting past his lips. 

The blonde grinned and switched sides to abuse the boy's other nipple and he held Harry's hips securely and speed up his thrusts to appease the heat-driven omega. 

Lucius littered little love bites all over his lover's chest and collar bones to stake his claim until he could officially mark the boy as his during their bonding. 

A smile made its way to Lucius's face as he nuzzled the scent gland of Harry's neck. The younger mewled and made soft noises mixed in with his tantalizing moans at the feeling. He turned his head to the side to offer his intended more access to it. 

Harry felt so close to climaxing as Lucius licked and kissed and lightly nip at the scent gland, sending his mind into an overdrive of pleasure. 

As if Lucius could sense this, he started assaulting the wizard's unmarred skin as well as snapping his hips in the effort to bring him to his peak, "Harry," Lucius groaned, "I know you're close." 

Harry nodded, looking helplessly up at the blonde, "It's s'good," He slurred, "I love you s'much, your s'good to me," He murmured, only half aware of what he was saying but meant it all the same. 

Lucius's hips stuttered at the boy's words, his knot already catching as his alpha preened at making his omega feel so good that it was _him_ who made him feel so good and loved to even admit he loved Lucius as well. 

"I love you too Harry, so much, you're so good for _me_ ," He said now working his knot inside the little omega, "You're going to make such a beautiful bride, I can't wait to mark you- for you to mark me."

At the praise, Harry couldn't hold back any longer. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he arched and climaxed all over his stomach just as Lucius slipped his knot past his tight ring of muscles. 

Lucius came with Harry's name on his lips as soon as his knot slipped inside the younger. 

Harry looked up dazed and happily sated as Lucius emptied himself inside him. He danced his fingertips over Lucius's forearms until they met his shoulders and pulled Lucius down for a kiss. 

Lucius didn't protest in the slightest and happily returned the kiss. 

It wasn't as hungry as their first kiss. It was much sweeter and lax than before and just full of _love_. Lucius would never get enough of kissing Harry. 

Lucius maneuvered himself against the headboard with Harry laying against his chest while they waited for Lucius's knot to deflate. 

Harry started to burn with embarrassment rather than arousal as his heat haze came down. 

"I hope you don't regret what you said," Lucius said softly, "Because I love you more than I could even begin to express. We may only be at the beginning of our courtship, but I have never felt such a strong pull towards a person than I have for you." 

Harry slowly sat up to look at Lucius, tears of happiness brimming his emerald eyes, "I do- I mean, I do love you. I just... I wasn't sure if I was ready to say it," He said in a soft voice, "But I feel it too, that pull towards you. I've never felt anything like it before." 

Lucius placed a tender kiss on Harry's lips and ran a hand through his unruly raven locks, "I'm afraid I may go against your parents' words and try to bond you before your brother and Lily." 

Harry giggled at the thought, "Aw, but I really wanted a winter ceremony," He teased, "I'm alright with waiting, but we can try to convince them to let me stay over more often with you, maybe if you'd hurry along with the next stage." 

Lucius rolled his eyes but smiled at his jab, "The engagement party is the next stage, and I can only to so much till them." He rested his hand in Harry's hair, looking at the younger man fondly, "But I agree, after the party, we both need to sweet talk your parents to letting you come over unchaperoned." He said with a suggestive quirk to his blond eyebrow. 

Harry flushed and buried his head in Lucius's neck, "I mean... I would like to know what it feels like to have sex without the dire need for your knot." He murmured. 

Lucius grinned, "As would I, but I do believe you would still be as tempting as ever," He pressed his lips to Harry's ear, "But I do like it when you beg for me, and I didn't even you had such a colorful vocabulary little lion." 

Harry blushed and crumbled in Lucius's lap, silently sighing as he started to feel the knot inside him deflate. 

"What was that potion you took?" Harry asked as Lucius helped him off his softened length as the knot finally gave way and unlatched the two from each other. 

"A contraceptive potion, I didn't think you wished for kids so early in the relationship," He mused, eyeing Harry's reaction. 

Harry blinked at him and nodded, refusing to acknowledge the embarrassment that made him color again, "I didn't even think about the fact I could've gotten pregnant." 

Lucius smiled, "That's why I am here to think of those things you don't." 

They talked casually about what their future held for a while until Harry felt that familiar curl of heat pool in his pelvic region. 

"The first time we have sex without my real heat or your rut," Harry said as his breathing started to pick up with his need, "I want it to be soft and gentle-" 

"Of course." 

"-because right now that's _not_ what I want." He groaned as Lucius was mouthing his scent gland, this time he was maneuvered on his stomach with Lucius looming over his back. 

"I will give you anything you ask," Lucius murmured into his neck, "But right now, I'm going to fuck you so hard and good, you'll be gagging for my knot before you can remember your own name," he growled, rubbing his already hard length against the cleft of Harry's arse. 

Harry moaned at the words, pushing his hips back against the feel of Lucius. 

" _Yeessss_." 

Harry's heat didn't last as long as it normally did, but that was expected. This wasn't a 'real' heat seeing as it was an alpha who triggered it rather than Harry's own nature. It only lasted two days, and if his heat schedule was already evened out it would have lasted for almost a week. 

But, it was the best two days of Harry's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 03/01/18  
> hello!! i have edited all the chapters, mostly grammar and minor paragraph tweaking and re-wording so there is nothing to worry about!!  
> i'm trying to get the next chapter out, but idk where my motivation is rn sooooooo  
> i am sorry ! ! ! ! ! !!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudo appreciated!! (´ ε ` )♡  
> you can find me on twitter @ JellySquishyy  
> that is probably the best way to contact me for anything!!


End file.
